~Marie Antoinette~
Days in Austria Marie Antoinette was born on November 2, 1755 in the beautiful land of Austria. Her childhood was filled with happy days of horseback riding and picnics in the summer; sledding and ice skating in the winter. She had nearly 20 siblings to keep her company. Her father was the Emperor of Austria, granting the family much wealth and power. Sadly, as a young girl, Marie had to watch her father die on his death bed from a fever. Going through this experience enabled Marie to become stronger and independent. Her mother, the Empress, soon decided to arrange a marriage for Marie. The French Dauphin was decided on for he was the future King of France. Marie cried upon hearing the news for the poor Dauphin was overweight, not fair of face, and rather awkward. But, Marie was the Archduchess of Austria and she had a duty to her sovereign. She would marry and become the Dauphine of France. Days in France After travelling many days through forests, streams, and meadows, the royal coach carrying Marie Antoinette arrived on the border of Austrian and French lands. Marie was transferred to French hands and had to say farewell to every friend and family member she had ever known. The French royal carriage took Marie to the Palace of Versailles, the most beautiful place in the world. She met her betrothed at a dinner, and although he was not handsome, she was sure they would become good friends. Over the years, Marie had four beautiful children with Louis XVI. She dressed in all the most beautiful fashions and became an icon of wealth and beauty for the world. Sadly, over generations, Louis's family had spent incredible amounts of money, putting the country into debt. The French people became angry and started riots. They began to threaten the lives of the King and Queen. Marie was frightened for her and the children's lives, but the King had a plan. He sent the children away to Switzerland in the night and replaced them with fairly similar looking children in their place. The King planned to do the same with Marie, but she was so beautiful that she was known throughout the world. He decided to send her to the Caribbean, where she could live comfortably on the luxurious sugar plantations there. Sending her away on a ship that set off from Calais, he hoped she would get there safely. In Marie's place, a blonde haired, blue eyed beauty took her place and everyone hoped the French people would not be able to tell the difference. Unfortunately, before Marie Antoinette made it to the Caribbean, the King's plan was found out and he was executed (along with the imposter queen). A few days later, a French anti-monarchist ship caught up to Marie Antoinette's. Knowing that they would execute her, she jumped into the sea. Marie was never seen nor heard from again. Legend has it that Marie roams the halls of Versailles to this day. She lives on in legendary infamy. La fin. This is the tale of Marie Antoinette (Level 50) ~Sidenote~ Marie Antoinette never said "Let them eat cake". This is just ignorant, slanderous propaganda. To learn more read Antonia Fraser's biography on Marie Antoinette. Category:Non-Pirates Category:POTCO Category:French Category:Role-Play Category:POTCO Stories Category:World Role-Play